


Oh no you didn't

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Situation, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Humor, M/M, angry!Law, careless!Luffy, in-universe, soulmate, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt inspired from "If you dye your hair, your soulmate’s hair color changes as well and you swear the moment you see your soulmate you will choke them [because you were just about to have a very important appointment now.]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no you didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here's my second OS about this ship, hope you'll like it - tried not to make it ooc! Please leave a comment/kudo/bookmark if you liked it! That's very motivating!  
> Enjoy~

Law felt the first itching in his hair as he was walking down the street towards the hospital. He scratched his head, frowning, as he entered the building he worked in. He greeted the staff and went to his private room to change. He had a complicated operation to run this afternoon and he only had a few minutes before it began. Shachi and Penguin were already waiting for him to give orders and start the surgery.

“Captain,” Bepo said in the corridor, “are you feeling well? I feel like you're not alright today, you seem a little... maybe, stressed out?”

Law looked at him as if he just talked to him in the bear language. Which, actually, was very possible. But not the case here.

“What are you saying,” he replied dryly, “I'm fine”.

That's what his mouth was currently telling, but the more he thought about it and the more he was coming to the conviction _something bad was happening_. Even though he was tempted to go to the toilets and take a look at the mirror, he had to ignore this bad feeling he was struggling with and face his responsibilities. A man's future depended of his work.

He opened the door, Shachi and Penguin quickly greeted him, he responded, and he then focused all of his attention on the patient. The man was old, but strong. He could handle the operation, he was sure of it.

“Sir,” he slowly began, “please relax, we're going to put you asleep for the surgery.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever kid, I know how it works, just finish it already!”

The Surgeon rolled his eyes, used to this kind of reaction, and so they began. As the old man was falling asleep, he suddenly started to squirm while staring at Law who had no fucking idea of why the bloody hell he was acting like this. His eyes were wide open, bulging as if they were about to pop out of his head. As if he was seeing a ghost.

“Sir,” Shachi screamed, holding the patient so he wouldn't hurt himself, “he's having a reaction to the gas!”

Bepo checked the machines, panicking, and cried:

“I don't see any problem in here!”

“He looks like he wants to say something!”

Law turned to Penguin, who hadn't said a word from the beginning. He was just staring at the whole scene, not doing a thing, looking at Law with a... scared expression on his face? He tried to keep calm.

The patient fell asleep, and silence fell over the room.

“What the fuck was that?” Law cursed angrily.

“Oh God,” Penguin and Shachi both whispered as they saw Law.

“So you see what I'm seeing?” Bepo muttered.

“Captain, what did you do?”

“What are you talking about?”

What kind of silly joke was this? Was this a prank? No, the patient couldn't fake what he had just done, he was following his case for weeks now. So what was...?

“Captain,” Bepo slowly articulated, “I think you should... you need to... we...”

“Now isn't the time for jokes!” Law was losing patience. “Is there an urgency, or not?”

“Oh Gosh...” Penguin said.

“No I can't,” Shachi added, almost crying as he laughed.

What was wrong with them? What was so funny? He scratched his head without thinking, and his hand froze. There was something different about his hair. He couldn't tell exactly what– but there was definitely something wrong.

The old man could wait a little big longer. He couldn't work now, not without knowing what was happening. He almost ran to the bathroom. In the way, he met Jean Bart who couldn't keep a straight face on, which worried him even more.

When he finally reached the bathroom, the first sight of his reflection almost caused him a heart attack.

_His hair was purple._

He took off his mob-cap and stared at himself in the mirror. Some stands of hair were still dark, but he had blue reflects and the _purple_ colour was everywhere. Like. Everywhere. All over his head. 95% of his hair. He contained a sigh and remained calm. Then, he took a long, deep breathe.

Once he was done, he took his phone and sent a text: _“Luffy-ya, tonight, 6 o'clock, don't be late. Be late, and you're dead.”_ He put his mob-cap back on his head, his hair well hidden now, and went back to finish his fucking work with his dumb colleagues.

 

 

Six o'clock.

Law was waiting in the living room, watching TV, acting as if he was fine and all was going well. _Hell no, it wasn't fucking going well at all._

Luffy came in just in time. He ignored him, didn't greet him nor moved to show he had noticed his presence. The Straw Hat however, grinning like a mad man, as always, almost _jumped_ on him from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hi Torao! How was your day?”

He smirked, the little fucker.

“Luffy-ya, what did you exactly _do_ today?”

“Nothing particular, why?”

He let himself slip on the sofa, his hat falling on his back. Law hesitated before looking at him, knowing perfectly what he'd see – but still. Luffy's head lain on his knees and, despite him, his touch made him relax and feel better. Damn him.

“What's wrong Torao?”

His hair was fucking purple.

His. Hair. Was. _Fucking_. Purple. Just like him. The exact same colour.

“'The fuck did you do?”

“Oh, this?” the young man smiled. “Well, you know, I was with my crew this afternoon, and Nami apparently made a bet with Usopp about something, I don't exactly know what, and he offered me some gadgets but then Nami promised me food from Sanji with no consequences of being punished if I accepted a deal.”

“Of course,” Law muttered to himself. “You didn't– you couldn't have a real _serious_ answer.”

“What, are you mad?”

_Mad_ ? Nooo. Why would he? He looked all innocent, the fool.

“I was about to start a very serious surgery when you dyed your hair – and therefore mine – the patient thought he was hallucinating and _Gosh_ Penguin told me it was fucking _pink_ at the beginning, Straw Hat-ya!”

“Yeah that's because of Chopper but he didn't do it on purpose, sorry.”

Was it an apology for dyeing his hair in  _pink_ instead of apologizing for what seemed obvious: just dyeing without asking if it mattered to him or not? He could fucking punch him in the face right now. But... that would be too nice for him. Luffy only understood lessons when food was involved. 

“Luffy-ya...”

“Yes?”

He smiled, and kissed him. At the very same time he used his power to neutralize a part of Luffy's body without him noticing. Well, at least he thought so.

“What did you do?” Luffy frowned.

He smirked.

“Torao,” he insisted, feeling this was getting serious – and maybe he wouldn't appreciate that much what he'd just done.

“Nothing.”

“You're mad at me, aren't you?”

“Yes. Because you're careless and you don't think about the consequences of your actions over my job – and my life!”

“What did you do,” Luffy asked once again, dead serious this time.

“I deactivated a part of your anatomy that your body uses for the tastes of the food you eat and ingest, Straw Hat-ya.”

“...”

“You didn't understand, did you?”

Luffy didn't reply and ran towards the kitchen where he opened the fridge and ate a huge piece of meat. He chewed a moment before he spat it out.

“TORAO!” he screamed. “I CAN'T FEEL THE TASTE OF THE FOOD ANYMORE, THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!”

“You have exactly ten minutes to get your hair back to normal if you want me to fix you.”

“You wouldn't dare!”

“Oh wouldn't I, really?”

“Don't.”

“You can't make me.”

“... How could you do this to me. I thought you were my friend. I thought you were my _nakama._ ”

“Love you too Luffy-ya,” he smiled and kissed him.

Luffy glared at him as he walked towards the bathroom, muttering things like: “Next time I'll do it in rainbow”.


End file.
